


Conjugating Amore

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that all he has to do is find the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugating Amore

[  
Click for Full Size](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000kcx8z)

 

** Hint: Hover over Italian for translation. **

** Conjugating Amore**

"_Mi chiamo_, Clark. _Non posso...vivere....vivere...senza di te._" Thumping back and forth across his loft's wooden floor, Clark stammered his way through a set of phrases typed on a slightly rumpled piece of paper. He froze mid-step at the sound of an indulgent chuckle.

"Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but I firmly believe that we should go on at least one real date before I plunge into another 'I can't live without you be mine forever until someone wealthier comes along' relationship." Lex abandoned his position at the top of the stairs leading up to the loft and smirked as he approached Clark. "After all, it's only been about a month since Victoria...left."

Crumpling the page into a back pocket, Clark stammered, "Lex! I...I didn't hear you come in. I...was...uh... trying to...uh...memorize some phrases."

"In Italian?" Changing direction to stand next to Clark's battered desk, Lex flicked the pages of the magazine lying open atop a jumble of schoolbooks and notepaper. "Tell me, Clark. Would your newfound interest in learning a foreign language have anything to do with your surprising choice of reading material?" Lex lifted the periodical and held it so the glossy cover splashed with the title of 'Vogue Italia' faced Clark. He raised one elegant eyebrow and gently mocked, "I have to admit your taste is impeccable. She's as lovely as you claimed when you were gushing about her a few weeks ago...instead of watching Tobey Maguire imitate an arachnid on my widescreen."

Snatching the embarrassing evidence from Lex, Clark blushed as he glanced down at the dark-haired model adorning the cover. He stepped around Lex to tuck the magazine into a desk drawer before sighing, "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Turning to face Lex, Clark shrugged, absently ran his fingers back through dark curls, and then admitted ruefully, "I know, it's ridiculous to have a crush on someone like Sophia, but...." Hazel eyes lost their focus as Clark searched for a way to explain. "The first time I saw her picture, it was like...you know...like I'd always known her." Full lips drooped sadly as he confessed, "It sounds stupid, but I can't help it."

Extending an elegantly clad arm, Lex grasped Clark's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Actually, I can sympathize." A kind, understanding smile softened his ice-blue gaze as he looked up into Clark's eyes. "Meeting someone and suddenly realizing that somehow you belong together isn't as uncommon as you think." He shrugged as his hand dropped away, and then he walked over to peer out of the loft window, musing aloud, "The phrase 'love at first sight' must exist for a reason."

"Yeah...I guess so," Clark reluctantly agreed as he joined Lex at the window and looked out over the fields.

They stood side-by-side for a few minutes, neither speaking until Lex leaned to nudge Clark with his shoulder. "And the Italian?" Lex's question held no hint of mockery, just genuine interest.

"I thought it would be nice if I could say something in her language when I meet her." Clark retrieved the much abused piece of paper from his pocket and extended it for Lex's inspection. "Chloe found some phrases for me online and printed them out so I could practice."

Scanning the printout, Lex suppressed a smirk as he recognized a few lines that would never prove helpful in Clark's attempt to win a beautiful supermodel's heart. "Chloe obviously has a sense of humor. Although, informing Sophia that your hovercraft is full of eels could be considered quite the icebreaker."

"What!" Clark squawked and grabbed the paper back. "Where?"

"About halfway down." Lex pointed to the offending phrase with a chuckle. "_Il mio aeroscivolante e pieno di anguille_. If she's a Monty Python fan, she won't be able to resist you."

Clark rolled his eyes before stomping over to his well-worn couch and flopping onto it with a groan. "Now I'll have to go back and look it all up myself." He closed his eyes and dropped his head against the back of the couch, slouching deeper into the cushions. "She's been impossible to live with since I won that drawing. If she wasn't going out with Pete, I'd swear Chloe was jealous."

Lex walked over to join Clark on the couch, settling in next to him, their shoulders a scant inch away from touching. "I was a little confused about your whole 'when I meet her' explanation, but I think I'm slowly starting to catch up." He turned his head and tilted it quizzically in Clark's direction. "Maybe a few more details?"

"Oh, yeah. That might help." The corner of Clark's mouth twitched once before a sheepish grin broke free and he began to babble, his cheeks growing brighter with each word. "I raised money for Sophia's favorite charity last year and I just found out I won the drawing they held for the contributors so I actually get to meet her in person and I have no idea what I'm going to say to her so that I don't sound like a total idiot."

"Really." Lex's sardonic tone matched his amused smirk. "And where exactly are you going to hook up with the lucky lady...and when?" His eyebrows rose as a thought struck him. "Wait. The charity fashion show they're holding in Metropolis next month?"

Clark nodded with a delighted grin. "Yeah! How'd you guess?"

"LuthorCorp is one of the corporate sponsors." Lex shrugged as he explained. "In fact, I'm hosting a dinner the following night, one of those five thousand dollars a plate charity affairs. If I remember correctly, Sophia and the other models are among the guests of honor."

Clark matched Lex's shrug as he rolled his head back to stare up at the rafters. "I didn't know anything about the dinner. I just have a seat along the runway and a backstage pass to meet the models."

Lex shifted enough to face Clark, his face and voice suddenly serious. "And you're going through the torture of trying to learn Italian from online websites...for a five minute meet-and-greet."

"Hey, I'm not stupid, Lex," grumbled Clark. He avoided Lex's eyes, pretending to find the barn's furnishings more interesting than the man sitting next to him. "I know perfectly well that I'm just a hick farmer from Smallville with an impossible dream. I...I just wanted to take a...to make the most of an opportunity. Is that too much to ask?"

Lex reached out and squeezed Clark's knee for a moment before rising to his feet. He stood next to the couch and smiled down at Clark. "No, it's not." He brushed invisible creases from his tailored pants and re-settled the matching jacket before heading for the loft stairs. He paused and turned back to Clark. "Since I'm staying at the castle this weekend, I was going to invite you for dinner tonight, and I thought maybe we could play some pool or watch another movie. However, now I believe I can offer something a little more to your taste, say...lessons in conversational Italian?"

Clark sat up, his eyes wide at Lex's suggestion. "You...you know Italian?"

"I spent the last four years exiled to Europe and handling my father's European mergers and acquisitions, Clark. I know French, Italian, German, and Spanish well enough to handle negotiations without an interpreter, as well as a few useful phrases in a number of other languages."

"Cool!" Clark jumped up and strode over to where Lex stood waiting. "When do you want me?"

Lex's gaze leisurely swept Clark from head to toe and back up to his smiling face before Lex smirked and answered, "Whenever you're ready." He turned to walk down the steps, tossing back a final suggestion as he descended. "I brought the Ferrari, if you want to drive. Why don't you let your parents know you won't be home for dinner? In fact, you're welcome to stay the night so that we can continue your studies in the morning. After all, tomorrow's Saturday, and I don't have to be at the plant until early afternoon."

Clark whooped and ran past Lex, calling back, "Yes! To everything!"

Lex followed at a more sedate pace, his attention on the uneven footing. He murmured under his breath with a hint of regret, "There's a lot I could teach you, Clark. The question is...how much do you want to learn?" A noise alerted him and he glanced up just in time to see Clark trip up the steps of the yellow farmhouse. He grinned at Clark's wide eyes and blushing cheeks when he looked over his shoulder to see if Lex had noticed, and then he waved and called out, "Careful, Kent! You don't want to be on crutches when you meet the love of your life!"

Shaking his head at Clark's careful shuffle across the porch, Lex turned and headed for the car, muttering, "Of course, some of us would always be happy to see you...even if you were in a full body cast." A moment later, he was concentrating on the Ferrari's door code, and missed seeing whatever caused the heavy thud behind him. As the lock released, he quietly sighed, "Very, _very_ happy."

Then he looked back in puzzlement at the sound of splintering wood accompanied by Martha Kent's annoyed shout of "Clark, you need to be more careful!"

~*~*~

"I'm beginning to feel like I'm your cool new toy," grumbled Clark from his lazy sprawl across the plush rug in front of the fireplace. He rolled his eyes at Lex's silent gesture toward the long-stemmed crystal in his hand and then grudgingly pronounced, "_Vino_...uh..._bicchiere di vino_. And I'm lying on a _coperta_ in front of the _camino_."

Lex nodded approvingly. "_Si_...and you are definitely the coolest _toy_ I've ever played with, Clark. All I have to do is say a word once and you've got it." Lex drained the last of the ruby-colored wine from his glass and set it on the table beside him before continuing. "Right now, I'm seriously considering sitting you down in front of a computer and running you through every Rosetta program out there, and then keeping you with me as my personal translator."

"Gee, just what I always wanted to grow up to be...a six-foot-four walking PDA," Clark snorted with laughter. "I'm afraid you'd have to think of something to keep me busy in-between playing around with languages."

Lex slouched a little lower on the leather sofa, extending his socked feet until they were only a few inches from Clark's hip. He rested his head against the back, his eyelids drooping a little as he drawled, "Oh, I'm sure I could think of something else for you to do, Clark."

The only sound in the dimly lit room was the crackle of the fire as Clark tilted his head and regarded Lex with a fond smile. Finally, he wrinkled his nose and steered the conversation back to his original complaint. "Simple words and phrases are one thing, Lex, but it doesn't do me much good if I can't string them into understandable sentences so I can manage to hold a conversation."

Clark frowned and twisted to reach toward a nearby plate of _ciarduna_ that Lex's cook had supplied as part of Lex's tutoring using Italian beverages and food. He examined the sweet pastry briefly before he consumed it in two quick bites, leaving behind only a few sprinkles of powdered sugar at the corner of his mouth. He rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand as he looked up at Lex. "I have to admit it's something that I've been getting better at as I get older. Chloe and Pete used to think I had an unfair advantage with the whole memory thing, until they finally understood it's not very helpful without context."

Clark's mouth twisted into a temporary pout and then widened as he laughed. "The thing is that most teachers tend to discourage plagiarism when it's time to write essays. I can't just write down an answer word-for-word from a book. Some independent thought seems to be required. Darn."

"Still, considering the progress you've made so far, the self-proclaimed hick farmer doth protest too much, methinks." Lex stretched one leg to prod Clark in the ribs with a silk-clad foot. "This is only the second weekend we've spent working on this. Another two or three and I suspect the pupil will far surpass the teacher."

"Thanks...and no tickling, please." Clark circled Lex's ankle with finger and thumb, squeezing gently as he removed the offending limb from forbidden territory. Rolling to his back, he folded his hands on his chest and sighed. "Lex, what am I going to say to her? You're right; if I'm lucky I'll have five whole minutes to make an impression."

Lex extended a finger to stroke the elegant stem of the wineglass, tracing glimmering reflections, his voice soothing in the warm firelight. "You just need to relax and be your usual charming self."

"And that's worked so well for me in the past." Clark closed his eyes and shook his head. "My record with relationships isn't...." He reached out slowly and rested his hand atop Lex's foot, rubbing it lightly as he sighed. "I mean, not many people have the patience to put up with...." His hand paused, his entire body tensing. "Lex, why did you stop asking me about what happened at the bridge?"

Lex ignored the wineglass in favor of studying Clark's face. After a moment, he replied, "I decided it was enough that you somehow managed to rescue me from a watery grave...risking your life without even knowing who I was. I don't need the details anymore. I've already figured out what's important."

"I think I'm afraid to ask what...no...." Clark sat up abruptly and faced Lex, crossing his legs in front of himself. "I have a better question." His face intent, he examined Lex's increasing concerned countenance. "Why do you spend most of your weekends in Smallville? You drive out on Friday and drive back on Sunday. Seems like a lot of trouble when you could just stay in Metropolis and...." Pursed lips, along with a raised eyebrow and waving hand indicated Clark's belief that Lex had other, more interesting options to choose from.

Straightening up from his slouch, Lex drew his foot back from Clark's grasp before answering in a carefully nonchalant tone, "I've already explained that I didn't know anything about the Smallville plant until after my father died. I was curious why he was so interested in the place where..." His hand slid over his bald head as his scarred mouth quirked. "...this happened. After I met you my first day here, and then checked into a few things, it was clear to me that Smallville's been damn lucky Mulder and Scully haven't opened a branch office in that old theatre downtown."

Clark's cheeks had reddened under Lex's inspection, but he wasn't deterred from insisting, "That doesn't really answer my question."

"I'm personally invested in making sure the plant isn't responsible for what's been happening around here." Lex rose from the sofa and walked around Clark to tend the fire with a wrought iron poker, sending a shower of sparks up the chimney. He rested a hand on the marble mantelpiece and haltingly explained, "I don't...I don't want another Earl Jenkins showing up and taking kids hostage because my father decided to play the role of mad scientist."

Rising to his feet, Clark closed the distance between them, resting a hand on Lex's shoulder. "That wasn't your fault, Lex."

"I know, but...." Lex twisted away from Clark's hand and headed for crystal decanters lined up on dark wood. He splashed golden scotch into a tumbler and threw it back with a twist of his wrist before turning back to Clark with a forced smile. "Besides, I've always wanted to live in a castle. It makes me feel as if all those years of fencing lessons weren't wasted."

Clark folded his arms and shook his head with an amused grin. "So what you're trying to tell me is that swords, stones, and old wood are the reason you're here?"

"I'll admit Smallville has a few other attractions." Lex laughed and placed his tumbler on the bar, then leaned back against the wooden bar with a smirk. "Think of it this way, Clark. My odd inclination toward bucolic weekends has worked out for you. Free Italian lessons."

Clark frowned and looked away from Lex, reaching out to rearrange one of the small carvings scattered across the mantel. "And dinners and movies and hours of your extremely valuable time playing pool or video games or...just talking. Sometimes, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Lex watched him quietly for a moment before shaking his head. "_E gia tardi_. Why don't we head upstairs?"

Clark sighed and nodded his head, following Lex out of the study and into the hall. As they slowly mounted the stone staircase, he grumbled affectionately, "You're very good at avoiding the subject when you want to, aren't you?"

Lex glanced over his shoulder and teased back, "You're no slouch at it yourself, Kent." Leading Clark down the second-floor hall, he halted at the door to the guestroom that had become Clark's over the preceding months. "Taking advantage of me? You know, I think it's the other way around. All work and no play makes Lex Luthor a very cranky man with a great deal of money that he could decide to put to use for nefarious purposes."

Lex opened the door and waved Clark by, standing in the doorway after Clark shambled inside. "Think of these weekends as a series of good deeds. You, Clark Kent, are a selfless hero, dedicated to distracting me from dreams of world domination..." Lex lifted his right hand and touched the tip of his little finger to the center of his upper lip. "...and keeping everyone safe from fricking sharks with fricking laser beams on their heads."

"Gee, Lex. I might've actually fallen for that very bad Dr. Evil imitation if you were holding a white Persian." Clark's laughter brightened the dark atmosphere and brought an answering grin to Lex's lips.

Turning away, Lex flipped his hand casually and quipped, "Oh, didn't I mention? Mr. Bigglesworth arrives next week." He closed the door behind him and headed for his own room with a chuckle and a muttered, "Saved by a cat. Well, at least I avoided blurting something about a shaved scrotum or a third testicle."

At a muffled thud, and what might have been tearing fabric, Lex turned to check the hallway behind him, but he failed to detect anything that would have caused the sounds. He called out a quiet, "Clark?" but there was nothing but silence from Clark's room. Lex shrugged and entered his own room with an amused, "Castles. Must be a ghost."

~*~*~

"_Buon pomeriggio, signorina Sophia. E un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza._" Lex greeted his guest with a neat tilt and bob of his head, waving her into the penthouse foyer. He inspected the empty outer hallway and then turned to the young model with a slight frown of puzzlement. "_La vostra zia_?"

Lex's question was answered by a lilting laugh. "I'd prefer English, unless you're interested in practicing your Italian." Even three-inch stilettos barely brought the petite woman up to Lex's shoulder, so she was forced to look up at Lex as she explained, "My aunt isn't feeling very well, I'm afraid." A slight moue of disappointment did nothing to disturb the brunette's perfect makeup. "She decided it would be better for her to stay home and rest. She's completely booked with activities tomorrow before the show, and she doesn't want to miss anything."

Lex nodded in understanding and ushered Sophia into the spacious living room, gesturing toward the luxurious sofa and occasional chairs while he detoured to the glass and chrome bar. "I see. Please, take a seat. I assume she's filled you in on what she wished to discuss?" He held up a crystal tumbler and tilted his head in a mute question, pouring only one drink when Sophia waved away the offer.

Ignoring the invitation to sit in favor of the ceiling-high picture window, Sophia posed gracefully in the afternoon sunlight and looked out over the city. "You have quite a marvelous view from up here."

Sipping his drink, Lex sauntered across the room to stand at her side. "One of my favorites." He nodded toward a building across the street with a smirk. "Of course, it recently became even more breathtaking."

"I was rather hoping you wouldn't...well, I guess it would be impossible not to notice a thirty-foot high photograph of me, let alone two." Sophia's smile appeared rueful as she peered up at Lex. "I guess they're taking advantage of me being in the city for a week. After all, I don't come home for a visit very often. To be honest, if it weren't for Aunt Nell, I wouldn't be here now."

"Home." Lex's expression was mildly curious as he looked down at Sophia. "That would explain your impeccable English...along with the oddly familiar accent."

Sophia tipped her head in smiling acknowledgement before mincing across the plush carpet to perch on the sofa, her cream silk dress shimmering against the black leather. "Born and raised in the cornfields of Kansas, I'm afraid. I...."

A buzz at the penthouse's entry door interrupted Sophia's confession. Lex glanced at his watch as it sounded again and excused himself with a polite smile. "Please excuse me, but I've been waiting for a...delivery. I should just be a few minutes." He set his tumbler on an end table before striding from the room without another word to his guest.

A third buzz was cut short as Lex opened the door. Before he could speak, Lex was presented with a pot of white tulips and a sputtered apology. "I'm sorry I'm late. I...something happened at the last minute and I...."

Accepting the flowers, Lex tugged Clark forward into the foyer, shaking his head to forestall any further explanation. "It's okay. I'm just glad you made it here all right. I was getting a little worried when you were two hours late without a call." Lex frowned as he scanned Clark from head to toe, setting the pot on a nearby table. "You look a little scuffed up. Are you okay? Anyone hurt?"

Clark shrugged. "I'm all right, but I think there are a couple of cows that had the milk scared out of them. You know...just another one of those Smallville things." He rubbed his temple absently as he apologized again. "I know I'm kind of a mess. I thought about stopping by the house for a shower first and to call, but...."

Clark swept a hand down his dusty red t-shirt and faded jeans, frowning before looking back up at Lex. "I wanted to make sure the flowers got here on time for your decorators...for your dinner at the mansion. He smiled, his hazel eyes lighting up as he pointed to his delivery. "I kept one of the pots of tulips for here, just like you asked. They were the last of the bulbs Mom forced in her greenhouse." He winced and pressed his temple again, his smile flickering under apparent pain as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"You don't look like you're okay." Lex reached out and gently combed through the dusty, dark hair above Clark's ear, frowning as he withdrew a tiny green shard. He grasped it between his index finger and thumb as he examined it. "What is this...some kind of gravel? Did you hit your head or something?" Tucking the piece of stone into a pocket, he walked around Clark to check his back, sweeping his hand around Clark's shoulders and down his spine. Resting his palm on Clark's lower back, Lex steadied him as he ruffled through the curls on the back of Clark's head. Several additional green flakes and a little dust fell to the carpet as Clark shivered under Lex's worried ministrations. "Clark?"

"I...I should probably go." Clark drew away from Lex, his movements as slow and reluctant as his smile. "It was just a little headache, and it's better now. Really."

Lex frowned and shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that." His lips thinned as he glanced toward the living room. "I have someone here, but you could come in and...."

Staring in the same direction, Clark's eyes widened, a flash of distress darkening them as he turned back to Lex. A moment later, no trace of emotion remained as he shook his head. "I don't think I should...I'm not exactly dressed to meet h...I mean...anyone. I'll be fine."

"How...." Lex hesitated for a moment, a hint of uneasiness flickering in his blue eyes before he nodded. "I'm not happy about you driving back to Smallville, but I suppose you're right." He gripped Clark's bicep, squeezing once before backing up a step to allow Clark to open the door. "Be careful, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Clark wasted no further time exiting the penthouse, calling back over his shoulder a bright, "_A domani,_ Lex."

Lex waved after him and echoed the farewell with a smile, "_A domani,_Clark," closing the door before murmuring, "_Il mio amore_." Sighing, he picked up the flower pot and carried it into the living room. He smiled at Sophia in apology. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He swapped the pot for his drink and sat in a chair across from her. "Now, where were we?"

Sophia smiled at Lex, her eyes bright with amusement. "I believe you were attempting polite conversation with someone you've never spoken with before. We skipped past the weather and discussing my trip here, and zeroed in on my formative years."

Caught in the middle of a sip, Lex choked with delighted laughter. "You...you don't pull any punches, do you?"

"No, not when it's all too apparent that my aunt has taken to matchmaking again." One elegant brow raised in a delicate question as she toyed with the green pendant dangling at the hollow of her throat. "Neither of us knows why we're meeting here today, do we?"

Lex studied her for a moment and then nodded in acknowledgement. "No, my dear Sophia, I'll have to agree that it appears as if we're victims of a not-terribly-evil conspiracy."

"Please. Call me Lana. Lana Lang." The dark-haired model settled back into the cushions and toyed with one gleaming earring. "I believe in using my real name whenever I'm talking to someone I've... seen naked."

Carefully setting his empty glass on the table next to him, Lex stared at her in disbelief for a moment before declaring, "I'm certain that we haven't met before today...Lana. I find it hard to believe I would forget someone so _memorable_."

Lana crinkled her nose as she fought not to laugh aloud, her voice throaty with amusement. "I'll grant you were a little _preoccupied_ at the time."

"I don't seem to have made a great first impression." Propping an elbow on the arm of his chair, Lex stroked across the scar on his upper lip with his index finger, his action failing to conceal an amused smirk.

"I was only nine at the time. It was just before we moved from Smallville to my great-grandmother's villa outside Milan. Your father invited my aunt and me to stay for a few days." Lana rose and walked gracefully to the window, her voice a gleeful lilt. "I went exploring and found the mansion's indoor pool, where you were in the middle of teaching a young lady...the breast stroke." The sunlight outlined her slim figure as she halted to gaze out over the city. "The lesson appeared to be clothing optional."

"That was you?" Lex abandoned his chair to join Lana by the window, his eyes sweeping over Lana with a gleam of appreciation. "Well, I must say...you're quite grown up now."

"Why yes, I am." Lana looked up at Lex with a knowing smile. "And I happen to know exactly what I want."

~*~*~

"Well, are you ready to make an impression?" Lex looked down at Clark, his mouth curled in affectionate amusement. "Just think of all those beautiful women lined up behind those curtains, waiting to meet you and all the other the lucky winners."

Clark rose reluctantly to his feet, his hands automatically smoothing down the wrinkles in his navy blue jacket and nervously adjusting his sedately striped tie. "Actually, what I'm thinking is that if I didn't owe Chloe an article about this whole 'meet the models' thing, I'd be hiding in the men's room right now."

"What's wrong?" Lex's smile faded, replaced by a look of concern. "Are you feeling all right?"

Clark shrugged. "I'm fine, just nerves. I mean, it's not as if she's going to notice me. Every time she walked past us tonight, you were all she had eyes for...and it's no wonder." Clark's hands waved over and across Lex's Armani-clad body in a futile attempt to illustrate his words. "You're so...perfect."

"Are you trying to tell me you've broken your mirror recently?" Lex reached up to grasp Clark's shoulders and then shook him gently. "She won't have eyes for anyone but you...once you stop hiding. All you have to do is smile...a certain expression I've noticed has been missing from your face tonight."

The missing element slowly made an appearance as Clark gazed into Lex's eyes, a faint blush adding color to high cheekbones. "Okay, I guess I can manage one or two of those." He moistened his lower lip with the tip of a pink tongue, a movement that Lex tracked with avid eyes before dropping his arms and stepping back. Clark followed closely, as if tugged by an invisible leash, until he blinked and shook his head, stammering, "Wh...where exactly is this happening?"

Lex pivoted and surveyed the museum's atrium, attempting to peer past the milling crowd of Metropolis' elite, temporary panels, and gauzy draperies to the rooms set aside for the models and designers. He frowned and admitted, "I'm not sure. This is definitely not set up the same as the night I opened the new exhibit." He patted Clark's forearm before indicating one of three visible gaps with a quick jerk of his chin. "Why don't you stay there and think about that article. I'll find out where you're supposed to be and come back for you." He strode away before Clark could say a word, his elegant form effortlessly parting the sea of tuxedos and shimmering dresses.

It was only a matter of a few minutes for Lex to track down the elusive location, but in that short time, Clark acquired a new acquaintance. Lex smiled at the sight of Clark's awkward stance and the blush that rose to the dark curls brushing Clark's forehead as he bent forward to listen to a vaguely familiar woman carrying a small dog. Catching Clark's eye, Lex gestured toward the entrance behind himself. Clark nodded in response with an apologetic shrug and dip of his head toward his new friends, and Lex ducked back behind the draperies to wait.

"Lex!" The sound of his name dragged Lex's attention to the room behind him and he smiled as Lana drew near. "I didn't expect to see you back here. Do you have some time free to meet the others?"

Lex inclined his head graciously and assured Lana, "It will be my pleasure, _Signorina Sophia_. I'm just waiting for my friend. He's...."

"Oh, that's fine, he can come along. There's some group or another that we're supposed to mingle with for a few minutes, but I'm free after that." She sparkled up at Lex, her makeup and clothing perfect as always as she drew him forward into the bustle of the post-show cleanup. Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose in mild annoyance before asking with a sweet smile, "I find myself in need of a knight in shining armor...or at least someone who can help me with this. Per piacere?" She opened her hand to reveal the necklace with the green crystal pendant that she'd worn the day before.

Lex lifted the delicate chain from her palm with a smile. "Of course." Waiting until she had turned her back, he fingered open the clasp before slipping the necklace around her neck, bending his head to peer at the tiny fastening. "I meant to ask you yesterday...what type of stone is this? It's very...unique."

Standing still beneath his hands, Lana sighed and explained, "Yes, it's definitely not something you'll find very often outside of Smallville. My aunt had it made from the meteor...oh, there you are, Aunt Nell!"

Looking up at Lana's exclamation, Lex's eyes crinkled in amusement at the sight of Clark carrying a Yorkshire terrier in one hand while escorting its owner on his opposite arm. His eyes narrowed in concern at the look of distress rising in Clark's eyes, but before he could say anything, introductions were being made. "Look who I found just standing around out there! It's Martha and Jonathan Kent's boy, Clark!"

"_Buona sera_...." Juggling dog and aunt as he approached, Clark extended a hand in greeting, only to grimace and stumble to one knee a few feet away from Lex and Lana. The dog took advantage of the fumble and leaped free, rhinestone-studded leash trailing behind and immediately causing one of the many scurrying assistants to trip. As Clark scrambled after the tiny creature, a broad shoulder knocked into one of the rolling clothes racks and propelled it across the room toward several other racks. The resulting clanking explosion sent all the racks caroming through the clusters of models, guests, photographers, and reporters, their kinetic energy scattering people like billiard balls after a solid break.

When the flurry of fabric, sequins, and feathers finally cleared, Lex was supporting Lana with one arm, her aunt with the other, all three staring at the small yipping menace perched safely inside a centuries-old alabaster bowl atop a marble column.

Clark, however, was nowhere in sight.

~*~*~

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd decided to walk home." Lex draped his jacket over Clark's on the padded bench, and then sat down next to him. He bumped shoulders with Clark, waiting quietly for him to reply.

Clark continued gazing at the lighted case in front of him for a few moments before shrugging and murmuring, "I was considering it, but I didn't want you to worry." He scrubbed his hand through already disheveled curls before leaning against Lex's shoulder with a sigh.

Lex nodded with an amused quirk to his lips. "That explains the security guard pulling me aside to inform me that my _young friend_ was waiting for me in the Alexander Room." He tipped his head to examine Clark's softly lit face, his smile slipping at the sadness tugging the corners of Clark's mouth downward. "Hey, you okay?"

Clark turned his head and flashed a rueful smile. "Sure. I'm just mentally outlining the full extent of my public humiliation for the Torch's front page. Chloe'll eat it up. She's been telling me how ridiculous I've been about all this since the very beginning."

"I don't think it's going to be that bad." Lex squeezed Clark's knee and then left his hand there as he assured Clark, "She's a good friend. I suspect she's been afraid you'll end up being hurt."

Clark nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's just I've wanted...." He paused for a few moments and then slid his hand along his thigh to nudge up against Lex's. "So anyway, in between admiring Alexander the Great's fashion sense and mourning the loss of my chance to meet the girl who's been driving me crazy since I first saw her picture..." Clark slanted a look under his lashes at Lex, one that matched his sly grin. "...I worked out that Sophia happens to be Lana Lang, who used to live in Smallville with her aunt, Nell Potter."

Lex pursed his lips and puffed out a breath before agreeing. "Yes, it appears that's the case."

"Guess that mystery is solved...I mean, why it feels as if I've always known her." Gently disengaging himself from Lex, Clark rose to his feet and advanced toward the case holding the golden breastplate. Keeping his back to Lex, Clark watched his own foot sweeping back and forth across the marble floor as he tentatively probed, "So, you and Sophia...uh...Lana...you two look good together."

Ignoring Clark's compliment, Lex stood and gathered their jackets. "One of the reasons I came to find you was to bring you back and introduce you to Lana, but I think I have a better idea." Taking a few steps toward Clark, he held out the navy jacket, waiting for Clark to take it before explaining, "I want you to come to dinner tomorrow night as my guest."

Clark almost dropped the jacket in surprise at the invitation. "Lex, you said that's five thousand dollars a plate!" he gasped in evident shock.

Lex casually shrugged on his jacket, chuckling at Clark's dismay. "It's a lot less than the truck you wouldn't accept from me. Besides, it's all a tax write-off. Your parents shouldn't have any objections to a charitable donation." Reaching out, Lex grasped Clark's shoulder and leaned in, his face earnest as he urged Clark to accept. "Don't turn down a second chance to meet Lana and talk to her because you think you're taking advantage of me."

Still looking down, Clark moved restlessly under Lex's hand. "Lex...I...you've already done so much."

Lex shifted his hand from Clark's shoulder to under his chin, gently forcing it upward so he could meet Clark's eyes. "Look, I just want to see you happy. It's that simple, so...please come to my dinner party at the mansion?"

He was answered by bright eyes and a grin.

~*~*~

 

"Clark?" Lex tapped lightly on door of the guest room next to his before opening it to catch sight of Clark standing in front of a full-length mirror. "Ready?" He grinned at grimace of frustration turned in his direction and slipped inside the room to rescue a badly crumpled bowtie from further destruction.

"I warned you that I haven't worn very many of these before..." Clark swept a glance down his tuxedo-clad body before grinning ruefully at Lex. "...and I never did learn how to tie one of those things. Mom did it for me the last time."

Smoothing the strip of fabric between his fingers, Lex waited for Clark to lower his head so Lex could slip the tie around his neck. "It took me a few times to learn the trick, but the result is worth it." His pale fingers looped and knotted as Lex smiled up at Clark, then finally smoothing the completed bow in place before Lex stepped back. His gaze traveled the length of Clark's body from artfully tousled curls to gleaming patent leather before he nodded in approval. "There. Perfect."

Clark's head dipped shyly at the compliment. "Thanks, Lex. You...you've been great about this. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain how I ended up with a tux and...everything else you bought...to my parents, but...."

"Hey, we already went through this before I took you shopping this morning. Remember?" Lex circled around to Clark's back, sliding his palms across the tops of Clark's shoulders and down his back to check the fit of the perfectly tailored jacket. "After all the arrangements I handled for the show, the designers were thrilled to return the favor and, fortunately, last-minute fittings were all part of the deal." Finishing his circuit, Lex faced Clark with a smirk. "Besides, I can guarantee that having you wear their designs is the best investment they ever made. You're a walking ad for..." Lex stopped, looked to the side, and cleared his throat before murmuring, "...yes, well, an excellent way to advertise their wares."

"If you say so, Lex." Fidgeting with his cuffs, Clark shrugged and then complained, "I'm still not sure having me sit next to her at dinner is such a good idea. I mean, we don't have anything in common except spending a few years in the same class in grade school. What are we going to talk about?"

A single raised brow indicated Lex's opinion as he smirked and pointed out, "That particular lack of shared subject matter didn't seem to concern you when you decided to learn Italian." Lex shook his head as he turned and headed for the door. "Compliment her. Ask her what her favorite city or country is to visit. Use your charm, Clark. You don't want to regret missing this chance for the rest of your life...or waste all that time you spent conjugating Italian verbs and memorizing useful phrases."

Clark's slightly petulant response was barely audible as he followed Lex into the hall. "Well, maybe I've learned more than just another language these past few weeks."

~*~*~

Slowly making their way past the clusters of guests in the marbled foyer and ballroom, Clark and Lex finally located the guest of honor they'd been seeking, a standout in a slim column of crimson watered silk. A sweet smile and laughing exclamation greeted the two men as she abandoned the group she'd been conversing with and advanced to meet them. "Lex! There you are! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten to tell me we were playing hide-and-seek."

Lex smirked in amusement and shook his head, confessing, "I prefer chess or billiards, on the rare occasion that I have a chance to play a game." Taking her slender hand for a moment, he inclined his head and, in a slightly more sober tone, he began introductions. "This is the friend I've spoken to you about, Clark Kent. He's been very eager to meet you."

Grasping the hand Lex relinquished to him, Clark ducked his head shyly and murmured, "_Buona sera, Signorina Sophia_. _E un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza._"

"Please, my friends call me Lana. I must say, Clark, your accent is really quite good, especially since Lex tells me you've only being studying Italian for a few weeks. You're well ahead of the average tourist in Italy who runs around complaining about the eels in their hovercraft."

Lex and Clark exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. Lana surveyed both men with an impish smile, her eyes dancing in delight when Clark sputtered, "_Le anguille...hanno rubato...il mio aeroscivolante_!"

Settling down to an occasional chuckle, Lex inclined his head and indicated the tables just visible through the doorway across the room. "As much as I'd like to explore the further adventures of eels committing grand theft hovercraft, I'm afraid it's time for us to commence the dining portion of the evening. Shall we?" After nodding to indicate Clark was to escort Lana, Lex led the way to their seats. As they strolled across the ballroom toward the dining room, only a few steps behind Lex, Clark bent his head to look down at the woman on his arm and ventured a conversational sally. "That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing."

Smiling up at him, Lana raised her hand to the delicate filigree of gold that suspended a golden flame, the ruby ember at the center glinting under the light of the chandeliers. "Thank you. It was quite a surprise when Lex had it delivered earlier today. I'd wondered why he was so interested in what I'd be wearing tonight, but I hadn't expected him to be quite so generous."

Lex's shoulders had stiffened at Lana's explanation, but relaxed when Clark chuckled and confided in a stage whisper, "He does things like that a lot. You're lucky you didn't end up with a truck."

~*~*~

Lex held the study door open as Lana passed by him. "I'm sorry to take you away from the party, but this should only take a few moments." Closing the heavy door firmly behind him, Lex detoured around the massive desk in the center of the room. "Let me just retrieve the paperwork from the safe."

"No problem. After all, my schedule's causing the difficulty." Lana picked up a Venetian glass paperweight and admired the swirls of color as she continued, "If I weren't flying out at such a ridiculous hour tomorrow morning, you would have had plenty of time to have them couriered over for my signature."

"I'm sorry to see you leave so soon. I hope you had a pleasant visit." Lex arranged several pages on the glossy wood before searching through a drawer for a pen.

Picking up the top sheet, Lana scanned it as she replied, "I did. I don't get to see my aunt as often as I used to now that she's moved back here." Setting the first page down, she selected the next. "On the other hand, I've missed Jason."

Handing Lana the final piece of paper, Lex asked, "Jason?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't I mention him yesterday?" Lana set down the paperweight, accepted the pen, and began signing wherever Lex indicated. "My boyfriend, Jason Teague. We haven't been together very long, so I'm afraid I tend to leave him out of casual conversation. Tabloids. Paparazzi. I'm sure you know how that is."

Gathering each sheet as she finished, Lex nodded. "That certainly explains your annoyance yesterday at your aunt's matchmaking." He looked up at her and winced a little. "I...I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable by seating you next to my unattached friend, instead of one of the couples."

"Oh, not at all." Lana handed back the pen with a smile. "Clark was very nice, although he seems to be a little obsessed with you. Every other sentence was 'Lex said this' or 'Lex did that.'"

Frowning as he placed the papers back inside his safe, Lex remarked, "Odd. I know he'd really looked forward to meeting you. I guess he was just nervous."

One elegant brow rose, as a dimple appeared next to lips quirked in amusement. "Oh, I don't think he was nervous at all. Clark was quite charming and even amusing, despite being seated next to the wrong person." Turning away, Lana began to walk toward the door with a dismissive wave. "But, I'm sure you already knew that."

Emerging from behind the massive desk, Lex met Lana in the center of the room. He began to speak, then shook his head with a smile. "Well, that should take care of everything we agreed on yesterday. Please do call my office if anything else comes up."

Closing the distance between them, Lana raised her arms to offer a hug. "You've been wonderful, Lex."

Lex only paused a moment before gathering her into his arms gently. A knock on the door startled them apart, both glancing toward the opening door as Clark thrust his head into the room. "There you are, Lex. I was wondering where you'd gone." He hung irresolute in the doorway, his eyes dark and wide above slightly reddened cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just go back...."

"No, Clark, please stay. It's getting late and I'll just find my aunt and call it an evening." Taking Lex's hand, Lana squeezed it gently, smiling up at him as she graciously said, "Thank you again for everything, Lex. _Mi e piaciuto molto_." On tiptoe, Lana placed a kiss at the corner of Lex's mouth and murmured, "_Ciao, dolce _." She released his hand and coolly exited the room with a tiny wave and a pat to Clark's arm as he stood aside to let her leave. _"Arrivederci, Clark."_

Lex paced for a moment before retreating a few steps to lean against the front of the desk, his arms folded across his chest, a concerned frown lining his face as he watched Clark close the door behind Lana. "Clark, I...I have something I need to explain to you. It's about Lana."

Clark leaned back against the door and ducked his head, mumbling toward his shoes, "It's all right, Lex. You were the one to point out 'love at first sight' isn't always just a saying and, luckily, it turns out that I'm not really interested in her after all. I...I hope you'll be happy together."

Lex's frown deepened as he objected to Clark's announcement. "Listen, Clark, I'm not sure what's going on here, but she and I aren't...."

"Aren't what? I don't know what's going on either, Lex!" Clark shoved away from the door and advanced a few steps closer to Lex, his voice breaking a little as he protested, "You say things and you touch me at the same time you keep pushing me towards Sophia...Lana...whoever. The next thing I know, you're giving her expensive jewelry and touching her and kissing her and I don't know where I stand with you anymore!"

Lex's face remained perfectly placid in the face of Clark's accusation with the exception of a single raised brow. "Leaving aside the fact that she and I were on the other side of a _closed_ 2-inch thick wooden door, you claim to have seen...what...exactly?"

"Dammit, Lex! I know you know that...I'm...I'm...different. I can see through things, all right? See through..." Clark flexed his hands at his side as he noticeably tried to calm his breathing and control his emotions. "...hear through...things."

"You saw...." Lex's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at Clark's words. "Well, I'll admit that she was very pleased with my personal donations to her favorite charity, but that's all it was," he calmly explained.

Clark took another step toward Lex, distress evident in every line of his body. "And how did she express her appreciation for the necklace?"

"Are you referring to the necklace I presented to her so that she wouldn't wear her favorite pieces of Smallville meteorite tonight?" Lex tilted his head as he studied Clark's reactions, no hint of humor in either his face or voice. "The same piece of jewelry she'll be placing in a charity auction next month?"

Clark didn't respond to Lex's revelation, but his hands unclenched at his sides. Lex allowed a hint of fondness to curve his lips as he continued. "Clark, you obviously didn't _overhear_ how much Lana misses her boyfriend, Jason. The same boyfriend I was going to tell you about before you began accusing me of trying to steal your crush."

"Oh." The single syllable was soft and contrite.

Lex sighed. "I'm sorry, Clark. If I'd known, I wouldn't have invited you here tonight so you'd have another chance with her." His smile was apologetic, his words earnest. "I meant what I said last night. I just want you to be happy."

After a moment's silence, Clark nodded, his frown transforming slowly into his trademark grin. "So let me make sure I've got this straight. Neither of us is interested in Soph...Lana."

Lex nodded and allowed, "It's an extremely moot point since she's not available to either of us, but...."

A few more steps and Clark was standing very close to Lex. "Did you mean to touch me...that way, or is that how you act with all your friends?"

"Clark, I...." Lex's chin rose as he straightened from his lean. He stared straight into Clark's eyes and declared, "No. I don't act that way with all my friends. It's only you." He stood there warily, as if preparing for an explosion.

"Good. That's...good." Clark dipped his head until dark lashes veiled his gaze, his voice lowering to a shyly confidential tone. "Earlier, you mentioned wasting my time learning Italian phrases. For the record, I really don't consider it a loss." A grin twitched at the corner of his lips as he raised his head again. "I do have to admit that although I've learned quite a bit these last few weeks, what I'm really interested in can't be looked up online or read from a phrasebook."

Reaching out slowly, Clark tugged against the barrier of Lex's crossed arms, shifting them to the side so that he could move in even closer, still not quite pressing against Lex. Clark raised his own hand and ran the back of his knuckles along and under Lex's jaw, pausing to allow his thumb to caress the pale skin of Lex's chin with gentle sweeps. "Would you be willing to consider tonight a 'real date' or do I still have to wait?"

Pupils dilated, breath short, Lex whispered, "Wait?"

"_Mi chiamo_, Clark." Clark lowered his head and tipped Lex's chin up until their lips were a hairsbreadth from touching. His whisper licked across Lex's mouth. "_Non posso vivere senza di te._"

"God...yes...you're...so...perfect." Lex's response was interspersed with kisses that touched lightly and in-between each word. Gently drawing a plush lower lip inside, Lex traced it with the tip of his tongue before releasing it to confess, "I feel the same way, Clark. I think I fell in love with you when I woke up and saw you looking down at me, wet and worried...and so damn beautiful."

Pulling back, Clark swept his gaze over Lex's face, the light in his golden green eyes as brilliant as his smile. "_Baciami ancora_, Lex."

Lex happily complied.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http:)Story Art  
> Requested by pepperjackcandy, basic plot developed in a series of comments, although it morphed a bit during writing.  
> _Mi chiamo_ : My name is, I call myself  
> _Non posso vivere senza di te_. : I can't live without you.  
> _Il mio aeroscivolante e pieno di anguille_ : My hovercraft is full of eels.  
> _E gia tardi_. : It's getting late.  
> _Baciami...ancora_. : Kiss me...again.  
> _Buon pomeriggio, signorina Sophia. È un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza_ : Good afternoon, Miss Sophia. It is pleasant to make your acquaintance.   
> _La vostra zia_ : Your aunt  
> _A domani,_ : See you tomorrow  
> _Le anguille hanno rubato il mio aeroscivolante_! : The eels have stolen my hovercraft!  
> _Buona sera_ : Good evening  
> _Per piacere_ : Please  
> _Mi e piaciuto molto_ : I enjoyed myself very much


End file.
